1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a method of selecting a Channel Quality Indicator (CQI) in a communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a wireless communication system, a transmitter measures quality of a radio channel and periodically delivers channel quality information (hereinafter, CQI) to a receiver. The CQI is selected from a plurality of CQI candidates based on whether an error rate of corresponding data exceeds a target reception error rate (hereinafter, a target BLock Error Rate (BLER)) when the transmitter transmits data according to the selected CQI. In the conventional CQI selection process, a BLER of 10% is applied equally to the plurality of CQIs and can decrease the error rate to be less than or equal to 10%, thereby collectively lowing the error rate. However, applying the 10% error rate is not optimal for maximizing throughput. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a method for determining a target BLER capable of achieving throughput maximization and for selecting a CQI based on the target BLER.